A Time to Reflect
I've always loved art. It was a way to send a statement by using colors, forms, or pictures. There's many different kinds of art. From pictures, to statues. Even dancing and sports are considered works of art done with the body! but I like mirrors. Yes, mirrors. If you put two mirrors facing each other they will reflect to eternity, and putting mirrors into specific angles to get a special effect out of the reflections is art to me. I started doing the "hallway" effect by just putting two mirrors in front of each other and taking a picture and cropping out what I didn't want in the photo. I was pleased and enjoyed spending my days just finding new patterns and effects by adding new angles or even light. But one day something was wrong. I took a "hallway" picture and notice that there's was what looked like a hand smear in one of the reflections. Not on the actual mirror, but on a reflection. ''I didn't think too much of it at the time and just told myself it was dust in the camera, because when I looked into the actual mirror I saw nothing. I continued on with my life. I worked at a small rental car place and we never really saw much business, but that Friday was different. I was excited because I got a new idea to add to my art. Multi-colored lights! So I went to a furniture store to find some extra mirrors. I found two that I liked and quickly took them home to start my work. I attached four different lights to the bottom of my mirrors and set them up in square facing each other. Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Red facing blue and green facing yellow. I turned my lights off and turned on the multi-colored lights and quickly set up and snapped two pictures of each mirror. I turned the lights back on and reviewed my photos, but this time there was definitely something wrong. In every one of my pictures was a twisted, monstrous face that gets closer with each picture. every time it was staring directly into the camera, directly at me... but I never once noticed it when I took the photo, neither was it there when I set up the mirrors! I decided to stay away from the mirrors. I wasn't about to test my fate and see how far this... Demon would go. Instead I did research on what it really could be. I didn't find anything. What I did know is that demons would possess the body of a soul they considered weaker than themselves and slowly take control until it was strong enough to open a gate for its brethren to come through and cause havoc and chaos across the world... So this thing might very well be a demon that considers my soul weak enough to capture. I felt enraged and couldn't stand the thought of letting something like that getting through the mirrors and into this world, so I decided to prove that my soul wasn't weak and I could fight this demon off. So I set up the mirrors and stood between them and took a picture, I looked at the photo and in one of my reflections... my face was different than the rest. my eyes were blacked and my skin was pale and blood was trickling from my chin. I was mortified, but I drew some courage and raised my camera for another picture, but when I looked at the mirror, the deformed reflection of me was in the first reflection. And no other reflections stood behind him, just eternity. His empty eyes stared off for miles. I knew this was a trick; the demon was trying to scare me. But I won't let that happen. Just before I could speak up though, flames sprouted from his feet and I suddenly felt warmer. I looked down and to my surprise flames had sprouted around my feet too! I looked in horror as a psychotic, bloody smile spread across his face, revealing sharp, bloody teeth. I tried to run, but realized my shoes had melted to the floor, and I wasn't going anywhere. I heard a loud, ear piercing, rhythmic screeching sound, only to realize that was the demon laughing at me, then he stared to move forward and stepped out of the mirrors walking towards me. But something was weird. He was... glitchy, like he didn't belong here. and was moving awkwardly towards me with that wicked smile and empty eyes glaring into my soul. I desperately tried to move again but as expected, I couldn't. His hand reached out to me, and almost simultaneously mine did too! I had no control over my body! and I was wrong, there was a reason this one appeared to me. I was the key, the mirrors, the door. I had lost, my body was his, my soul would be destroyed. But in a frantic attempt I gained my strength and slammed into him... ''... His attempt was in vain... I now have control... you will all know the same fate he has known... next time you look at your reflection... look closer... closer... and you will see the very thing you shall become... there is no escape... no redemption... We... have... come... Category:Demon/Devil Category:Mirrors